Your Lips Bleed Like A Rose
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angelus. Just some dirty good fun. PWP. COMPLETE.


**Yeah, They Still Don't Belong To Me. The Jerks.**

_Our Love Starts To Spoil  
**You Lips Bleed Like A Rose**  
__Underneath The Soil  
Is Where The Evil Grows_

"That is a ridiculously short dress," Angelus commented, stepping out of the shadows as Buffy continued to go toe to toe with a small group of blood suckers. It was a toss up really if he was meaning his comment in an admirable way or accusing, most likely both. He didn't mind her wearing such skimpy outfits... but only for him, his eyes only. And really, it just wasn't practical slayer attire when you thought about it.

Buffy gave a few hard punches to the leader of the three then swung her leg at the other one still left standing. The third was still trying to collect his bearings off to the side, where Buffy was heading now after giving the newcomer a quick look over. A moment later, vamp number three was dust.

"You stupid bitch."

Buffy smiled and turned, twirling her stake in her hand. "You know..." Buffy frowned, the vampire running at her, cutting off her witty comment. She really didn't like it when they did that. And it showed, Buffy made it a quick ending, another dust show. She huffed a breath of air then waved away some of the remaining pieces still floating in the air before her. One hand clutched her long stake and she got ready for the big guy. "Okay, where'd he go?" Buffy asked, looking around only seeing the demon controlling Angel's body here with her now.

Angelus took a few steps forward, smirked and brought his hand up holding his own stake and shrugged.

Buffy's eyes narrowed at him. "You know, you keep showing up like this, people are going to start talking." Her head tilted slightly to the side and her eyes danced under the moonlight.

He smiled, the slightly crazy but with a boyish charm one that only Angelus seemed to pull off, something that brought a gooey feeling throughout her body despite all her best efforts. And he was now continuing his walk toward her.

Buffy stared, watching him, then after a moment she spun around and began walking away.

His chuckle followed her. As did he. This time visible to her as technically he'd been following her all night. Pretty much every night at that.

Coming to walk in step with her, Buffy's head turned to get a better look at him then she rolled her eyes. A few moments later she was completely annoyed with... him, with herself, with life and deicded she wanted some peace and quiet, some alone time on her patrol, so gaining one step forward, Buffy threw her arm back, ready for the fight.

Angelus sighed as he caught her quickly. She tried to strike him again, spinning her body to face him, ready to hit him with the other hand, which he caught as well with a tsking noise at her as he shook his head. She then tried to head butt him but he gave her a good clocking first. "Now," he said in a breathy low voice, "cut it out," he told her, his arms dragging her closer to him. She struggled, attempting to connect with him somehow and cause some pain but he didn't give her a chance. When she tried to bring her knee up to him, he spun their bodies around and pushed her hard into the closest tree.

"Ommph!"

His hands quickly went to her hips, lifting her up against him, smiling slightly as her legs wrapped around him, then before she could use her now free hands, he brought his own back to her arms and held her steady.

"I hate you," she said, daggers shooting out her eyes.

That wicked smile took over his face again. He leaned closer, his lips nipping at hers. "Maybe," he whispered, "but you want me."

She began struggling again. He switched so one hand could hold both her arms together and one went to her hip, attempting to keep her legs in place. "Stop it," he commanded before going for her lips again, this time more with more fierce passion evident.

"You're sick, you know that?"

He chuckled. "Yep," he answered then his eyes flashed in amusement meeting hers, "So what does that make you?"

Buffy glared. "Get off of me."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

She began fighting against him yet again.

Angelus growled, gripping her tighter. Wasting no time, he pressed his body harder into her and resumed kissing her until she was seeing stars.

"I can't be doing this," she breathed.

Angelus let her go, watching as her small arms lowered to him, wrapping around his neck. His hands held onto her legs, enjoying the silky smoothness of her firm thighs. One hand kept the balance, the other began making it's way under the hem of her dress. "Yeah, yeah," he brushed her comment off.

"This is wrong," she continued anyway, closing her eyes and gasping as his fingers slipped inside her under panties and into her slick heat.

Angelus watched her closely as his fingers pumped in and out, he could smell blood from where the bark of the tree was digging into her... her backside, her neck, her shoulders, her hair, which kept getting caught as her head rolled slowly from side to side. "It's very wrong," he agreed. He smirked again. "Have you been a naughty girl, Buffy?"

Buffy's eyes opened and she glared, her hand slapping at his shoulder.

He gave her another brief kiss then looked over her small outfit once more. "Should be a crime," he muttered.

Buffy arched into him as his fingers twisted to the proper angle to hit her g-spot. "Think of it as easy access," she panted.

Angelus growled and furiously began pumping his fingers, his thumb circling her clit, bringing her to release. As she continued screaming his name, his not the soul's, he ripped the small clothing covering the treasure underneath the dress from her body and throwing it off to the side. He hurried to shrugg out of his long leather duster, laying it down on the ground before spinning them once more, laying her on top of it, his body over hers.

"Yes," Buffy hissed hearing his zipper being undone. Her hands quickly went towards the noise, soon feeling the velvet shaft of her mate. "I want," she panted.

Angelus switched into his 'true' face when her hands touched him, stroked him, then he forced the animal inside him to calm down. Least for the current moment. "You want?" he prodded.

"Yes. Want. Need."

"And exactly what is it that you need, Buf," he asked, letting her guide him toward her entrance.

"You."

"Hmm. And what is it you need from me."

Both of them closed their eyes as the tip of his cock touched her.

"Everything," she breathed, her fingernails digging into his arms now. "But at this moment..."

"Yes?"

She opened her eyes again. "I just really, really need you to fuck me."

With one swift move, he was inside, buried in her warmth. He moaned at the feeling he knew he'd never get tired of, Buffy shrieked out his name, her body shaking in pleasure.

Bracing himself more securely, Angelus began to move in a steady rhythm. When Buffy began to get impatient, trying to force him to move at a quicker, harder pace he ignored her, he was in no hurry to end this. If he could, he'd spend the rest of eternity fucking this tight little blonde.

"Angelus," she whined, her voice pure music to his ears no matter what.

Finally deciding to have mercy on her, he pulled back then slammed into her with all his might, beginning to furiously pound her into the dirty ground. For past experience, he knew regular human women were unable to handle such a thing as what he was giving, but the slayer took it all and gave just as good back. She pushed at him, flipping them to switch positions suddenly. His body landed halfway still on the leather jacket, half in the grass, leaves scratching at his backside. Buffy was above him, her breasts bouncing up and down as she impaled herself on his dick.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," she began chanting, the air around them tingling with energy. He could feel she was close and knew damn well he was right there with her.

Angelus' let the face of the demon show, only turning the slayer on more, and flipped them once again. Buffy went crashing backwards into the ground, a branch was digging into her back but she didn't care. Angelus never broke their contact, the sound of wet slapping filling the night air. He snaked a hand between their bodies and began teasing her swollen bud making her begin to babble something he couldn't make out. He waited until she offered her neck to him and wasted no time in accepting, his fangs sinking into her throat, the sweetness of her blood flooding his mouth as they both came in a blinding quake of passion.

He drank her slowly, their bodies still shaking, from both their lovemaking and this act alone. When the time came, he stopped, needing her very much alive, living to see tomorrow. And left enough not to drain her of too much strength and energy, she'd need that too. He switched back to his human face, licking the wounds clean.

Buffy moaned and groaned, panted under him. After a long stretch of silence, "There's a stick in my back," came out.

He chuckled softly. "There's a 'stick' in your front too," he answered, both of them letting their eyes fall to where they remained connected. He wasn't ready to evict just yet.

"Shut up and help move me."

"Fine," he said with a sigh, groaning unhappily as she pushed against him, completely impatient that she was, forcing him out of her body.

Buffy struggled to sit up, then to crawl back toward the spot where his jacket was laid out, ignoring the needed growl coming from Angelus' lips as she went, the dress climbing up as she moved, her bottom and her glistening sex being shown to the world. When she felt leather, she sighed happily and collapsed again, needing a few moments to rest and gather her bearings.

'I really need to stop doing this,' she told her self. When she felt Angelus' cold body come join her she corrected herself. 'Him. I need to stop doing _him_.'

Angelus pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

She knew that wasn't going to be happening any time soon.


End file.
